Cracked Up To Be
by passing.strange
Summary: AU. Quinn Fabray believed in God. That is, until the summer of senior year, when tragedy struck and changed everything. Put on suicide watch, she soon learns that not everything in life is what it's cracked up to be. Q/S Q/P P/R R/F P/S


_**Hey guys! This is just a short prologue to a Quam, Quick, Pucktana, Finchel, and eventual Puckleberry story based off of the novel **__Cracked Up To Be.__** It's obviously AU and kinda strange, but I hope you like it!**_

_**Xoxo, Molly**_

_One year. Fifty-two weeks. Three hundred and sixty five days. Eight thousand six hundred and seventy five hours. Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes._

_That's all it takes to change a life forever._

I was always a religious person. Hell, I had been the only person in the chastity club that was still a virgin back in sophomore year. After I got drunk off of wine coolers and lost my virginity to Noah Puckerman, I prayed for two hours. Finding out I was pregnant with Beth? Four hours. Getting kicked out of my house? Five hours. When Finn broke up with me? Six mother fucking hours of prayers to God, asking him to make my life better than the piece of shit that it had become. I was living in Mercedes' spare bedroom, eating every meal at Breadstix and completely and totally broke, but I still prayed to God every single fucking day of my life. I figured that if I kept on praying no matter how shitty things got, God would figure "hey, this Quinn girl, she deserves a break", and maybe make me win the lottery or have Taylor Lautner fall in love with me. Something, _anything_ to prove that my years of worship weren't a complete and total waste of time.

Then Beth was born, we lost Regional's, and I still had nothing.

Sure, my mom had let me back into the house, but without Dad money was tighter than I was used to, and after the whole "disowning" thing, our relationship was nothing if not tense. Every day was filled with awkward attempts at conversations and forced smiles that even a blind man could tell were fake. The only lights in my life were Noah Puckerman and B, and every day I still thanked God that I had them.

They were my religion, they were my faith, they were my strength, they were my _life._

Junior year had been a tough one, but Puck and I had stuck together like glue, and B was still my best friend in the entire world. Glee club kept us strong, and I made a new friend – Rachel Berry. Sure, she was annoying as shit and she was dating my ex-boyfriend Finn, but no one had been kinder to me than her. She was a shoulder to cry on, that was for sure, and B and Puck welcomed her into our little circle with open arms. Together we carried each other, and we always promised that together we would fall.

We were wrong.

Senior year.

It was the first time since I was pregnant that I had gone to school without my Cheerio's uniform on. My hair was tied in a quick, messy bun, there wasn't an ounce of makeup on my face, and I was wearing sweats that I was pretty certain one of my mother's late night stands had left on the floor of our basement. To be honest, I had never felt fucking better about myself in my entire life. People stared, of course, but I was used to that by now. Being put on suicide watch for a drunken accident meant that you had to get used to the glares and whispers all around you. It was funny, really, seeing that people actually thought I gave a shit what they said about me. I was pretty sure that I had made it clear that I didn't, and yet they continued to talk like eventually what they were saying was going to make a difference. They fucking wished.

The day had gone by quickly, seeing as how I spoke to no one but Rach in any of my classes, and even then we had only shared a few words. People were staring at me all day like I was some kind of disease, and I fucking loved it. The further those bitches stayed away from me, the better. I caught the new Cheerio's glaring at me like I had done something to do them, when all I had done was quit because really, they were all stuck-up bitches who deserved to rot in hell. Especially Santana mother fucking Lopez, the little skank.

"_Fabray!"_

_Of course, the first voice I heard when I entered the party was hers. Somehow she had an even louder voice than Rach, which was bizarre because I was always certain that Rach had the loudest voice of all. When she approached I held Puck's arm a little tighter, knowing that he used to have a thing with the busty Latina, but all he did was glance down at me and give me a reassuring smile. I always loved his smile._

"_Hello Santana," I said as sweetly as I possibly could, faking a smile. No way was I getting in a bitch fight with her, not tonight. Tonight was about Puck and I being together for the first time since the night we had conceived Beth – I was going to surprise him, and I didn't need Satan ruining it by clawing up my face or ripping out a chunk of my hair like last time. "Thanks for inviting Puck and I, we appreciate it." Of course, we both knew why she invited Puck, and we both knew that I was simply his plus one, but once again, there was no point of getting into that now. Puck was with me, and we were at the party together. Plain and simple._

"_Of course," she said with an equally fake smile, baring her teeth. "I'm surprised you came, Fabray. God knows you're so fucking uptight all the time..."_

"Excuse me?"

The voice coming from behind me snapped me out of my thoughts, and I turned to see the hallway basically empty, save for some blonde kid I had never seen in my entire life standing by a locker. How had school ended so quickly? I only had – ten minutes left until Glee, and I knew that if I was late Rach would murder me. Staring the blondie down, I raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"Spit it out, Malibu Ken." He seemed a little taken aback by my tone, but he continued to grin, something that made me want to slap him across his perfect face. I fucking hated him already, and I had known him for less than a minute. Wonderful.

"Yeah, do you know where Glee club is? I'm new here and I want to audition, but I don't know where the auditorium is and..." trailing off, he gave me a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck, which would have been cute if it wasn't so fucking annoying. Honestly, this kid was like something sent from my worst nightmare. "You think you can help me?"

Placing a hand on my waist, I looked at him and smirked. "You think I give a shit about your life story?" I asked sweetly, shaking my head. "Yeah, I know where the auditorium is, but the thing is that I really don't care about you, so I really don't feel like giving you a mother fucking tour of the entire school." Crossing my arms over my chest, I narrowed my eyes and waited to see what his response would be – if he got scared and ran, then maybe I would actually consider liking him.

Unfortunately, he just stood his ground and smiled, looking like a mother fucking gift from God. Brilliant. "I'm Sam. Sam Evans," he said happily, offering me his hand. I could do nothing but stare at it until he dropped it to his side, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Quinn," I told him flatly, having to fight to stop my hand from smacking him. "And I'd really appreciate it if you shut the fuck up, followed me, and stopped with your pathetic attempts to get into my pants." If he was shocked I didn't know, because I was already on my way down the hallway towards the auditorium, and it only took a few seconds to hear his footsteps following behind me.

_Fucking pathetic._


End file.
